Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical manipulator and an initialization method for the medical manipulator.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, devices as medical manipulators employing various configurations or control methods are known. For example, a master-slave type medical manipulator which includes a master manipulator being operated by an operator, and a slave manipulator performing on the basis of a signal transmitted from the master manipulator are known.
As such a medical manipulator, a manipulator having a configuration in which a treatment portion performing treatment on a treatment target part is provided at a distal end of a movable arm, and a proximal end portion of the movable arm is held in a channel of a distal end portion of an endoscope.
The movable arm has a configuration in which, for example, a plurality of arms are connected to each other via joints including bending joints for changing angles between arms adjacent to each other.
In such a medical manipulator, an image of the front side is displayed on a display section by the endoscope, and an operator performs a procedure through a remote control while observing a display screen.
In order to easily perform the procedure, a driving command value for an arm portion, an operation amount or an operation direction of the arm portion in a body cavity, and a positional relationship with respect to a treatment target in the body cavity preferably accurately correspond to each other.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-296379 discloses a treatment tool for an endoscope and a treatment tool system for an endoscope in which light being guided from a light source to a distal end of a treatment portion by using light guide means is emitted from an emission portion as guiding light for positioning the treatment portion, and the treatment portion is positioned while a position of a beam spot formed on a target part or the vicinity thereof by the guiding light is checked.